Forever and Always?
by EvaLovex33
Summary: They told I Love You Forever and Always. But did they truly mean it? Niley and a Jaylor. It's a short summary because i dont want to give to much away about the story. ONESHOT.r


**Hey people. This is my new oneshot. Well it's based on Niley and Jaylor. I'm using Taylor's song Forever and Always so it may be safe to say what kind of story this is. It's kinda enjoy.**

Taylor P.O.V.

It was a late morning when I finally woke up not to the sound of my alarm clock but my phone blaring Love Story. The second I heard that ringtone I knew it was Joe calling, it only took me a second to pick up his call.

"Hey," I said very enthusiastically, since I been missing crazy since he was on his European tour for the Jones Brother.

"Hi Taylor, we need to talk," he said in a serious tone and I automatically knew something was wrong.

"We're talking right now, silly," I said trying to leasing the serious mood but it didn't work he didn't even stifle a laugh.

"Look, Taylor, I really loved being with you and the time we spent together but I truly believed its time we part our separate ways, move on, and meet other people. It's just not working out," he said in a monotone. He didn't even show the slightest emotion.

I didn't know what to say so I just hung up. How could he? Whatever happened to all those times he said he loves me and I'm the only girl he'll ever love this much. I looked back at my phone and saw that the conversation lasted only 27 seconds. In 27 seconds he broke my heart in a million pieces. In 27 seconds my life became a mess. It only took 27 seconds to destroy me. 27 seconds was all it took for him to end our relationship that was meant to last forever and always. Who was I kidding; I should've expected him. Before he left for the tour he promised to call in the morning just to wake me up and at night so his voice will be the last I hear for the day. Just like all the other promises this was broken. He called once a day most of the times, while others he didn't even call at all. When he did call he would only say hi and bye saying he has to do something else, there was no I love you. I was stupid to think will make it through this. I felt tears rolling down the sides of my face. God, my morning just started and its already horrible. I reached over to my phone and dialed the familiar number of a person who knows how I felt and will be there to cheer me up.

Miley's P.O.V

I was halfway through this song I just got inspired to write when I heard my cellphone ringtone and I saw it was Taylor calling.

"Hey Taylor," I said.

"Joe(sniffle)brokeupwithme(sob)," she said, I'll I could make out were Joe and her crying.

"Huh, I didn't understand you," I said confused.

"Joe broke up with me!" she said in such a sad tone.

"Oh my gosh, Taylor, I'll be there in a few," I said sympathizing with my bestfriend.

"Can I come over there instead I have so much stuff here that reminds me of him,(sob)," she said weakly.

"Of course I'll get the icecream and movies set up see you in a few then," I said.

"Khay thanks Mi, bye," she said hanging up.

I put the phone down; just fully realizing that Joe broke up with Taylor. I just couldn't believe he did that, him and Taylor was so perfect together; they were both goofy and silly. I started to walkover to the kitchen that was on the eastern part of my wing. I grabbed 5 cartons of Ben and Jerry, 2 spoons, chocolate fudge, chocolate, a lot of candy, and all the other junkfood I have and walked back to my room and set down the food on the coffee table in front of the tvee. I throw a couple of pillows on the couch and put two boxes of Kleenex tissue on the table as well. I got out of couple dvds and put them on the table so Taylor could decide what to watch later. I grabbed a pair of pink sweats and a loose white v-neck tee and went over to the bathroom to change. When I finished changing, I grabbed a scrunchie and put my hair in a messy bun.

I walked back into my room to be greeted by a teary eyed Taylor already feasting on one of the cartons of icecream.

"Already eating on the junk food, Taylor," I said jokingly as I sat down on the couch next to her. She looked terrible her blond hair wasn't brush, and it seemed like she didn't even change her clothes this morning.

"Miley!" she shrieked in annoyance.

"I'm sorry; so are you going to tell me what happened," I said sympathetically. I really wanted to know how Joe ended things with her.

"He called me and said that things weren't working out between us and that we should go our separate ways, and you know how long it took him to break my heart," she said between sobs but then screamed out in sadness, "27 seconds."

"It only took him 27 seconds break it all apart, 27 seconds to forgot what we had, 27 seconds to take back his I love you," she said crying even more.

I handed her the box of tissues that she used to wipe all her tears, but new ones began to form. It was terrible to see my friend like that so I wrapped her in a hug and said, "Joe, just made the biggest mistake of his life, I knew he was sort of slow before but I never knew he was so dumb to let you go." She finally giggled a little, but started crying again.

"I knew he was going to break up with me, he stopped calling, stopped saying I love you, it seem like he just don't care; but I couldn't bring myself to face that its going to end soon," she said sighing a bit.

"Don't worry Tay, Joe didn't work out for you but it still didn't mean your prince charming isn't out there waiting for you," I said smiling.

"I guess but it just hurts so much," she said, "I always thought he truly meant his I love you forever and always; but I guess every word he said was just another lie."

"I know what you mean," I said sadly. I felt the same way with Nick; I always felt that he truly did mean I love you forever and always. I thought he would love me forever and always but I guess otherwise. His love for me was just another lie.

"Oh, I forgot about Nick," she said sadly realizing why I got upset.

"What's with the Jones' boys and their I love you forever and always; their song writers they should've thought of a more creative way to say I love you besides sharing the same line," I said trying to make Taylor laughed which it did but not for long.

"But, I think I did love him," she said.

"Tay; I felt the same way when Nick broke my heart; I truly couldn't understand why he did it but in the words of the oh so wonderful Jones Brothers, 'People change, and promises are broken," I said, "they changed, all of them, they lost their old lovable selves and now they became egotistic stars that only care about the fame and money. "

"I miss the old JoBros, the ones who didn't care about what other people thought about the way they dressed, the ones who could just walk out in a pair of old ripped up jeans, worn out converse, and any random shirt and not have a single worry about how they looked. I miss how random their old videos were. I just don't know who these 3 brothers are anymore," Tay said sighing.

"I know but did you see who they replaced us with; even if you and Joe broke up today," I said.

"Oh you mean Selena and Demi, can they get any more fake," she said laughing a bit. Aw the old Tay is back. **[a/n] I really don't hate Demi or Selena**

"I know right, these new Jones Brothers really have no taste, they just lost their chances with two incredible girls," I said giggling a bit.

"Yep," she said laughing as well.

"So, how you feeling now are you over Joe yet, or do you need more icecream and movies to watch," I asked.

"I'm not completely over him I still miss having him around, being in the warmth of his hugs, feeling his lips on mines when we kiss, but I think more icecream and some DiCaprio can make it all better," she said a little cheerful at the end

"It'll get better Tay, and who wouldn't want icecream and DiCaprio," I said handing her another carton of chocolate icecream and turning on the Titanic dvd.

"Mi, if Nick was to ask you out again would you say yes," she asked.

If she asked me the same question yesterday I would've replied yes, but I finally realized that when Nick broke up with me he lost me for good.

"No I wouldn't because the Nick I knew and loved is gone forever he has been replaced by a new one that truly doesn't care of anything but fame and money and truly doesn't understand how much I love you forever and always truly mean," I said without any hesitation. Helping Taylor with her breakup made me realize I can't waste anymore tears on a guy who wont once look back to ask how I been through it all.

"Wow, I hope I can get over Joe as much as you got over Nick," she said.

"You will, you just need time," I said.

"oh yeah, all this talk about forever and always gave me a new idea for a song," she said and then she started singing,

"Once upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday  
when I caught your eye  
we caught on to something  
I hold on to the night  
you looked me in the eye  
and told me you loved me  
were you just kidding  
'cause it seems to me  
this thing is breaking  
down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
baby, what happened, please tell  
me 'cause one second it was perfect  
now you're half way out the door

and I stare at the phone, he  
still hasn't called and you  
feel so low, you can't feel  
nothing at all and you flashback  
to when he said forever and always  
oh, ohhh and it rains in  
your bedroom and everything  
is wrong, it rains when you're  
here and it rains when you're  
gone 'cause i was there when  
you said forever and always

was I out of line, did I say  
something way too honest, made  
you run and hide like a scared  
little boy, I looked into  
your eyes, thought I knew you for  
a minute now I'm not so sure,  
so here's to everything  
coming down to nothing, here's  
to silence, that cuts me to the  
core, where is this going,  
thought I knew for a minute, but I  
don't anymore

and I stare at the phone, he  
still hasn't called and you  
feel so low, you can't feel  
nothing at all and you flashback  
to when he said forever  
and always. oh, ohhh and it rains  
in your bedroom and everything is  
wrong, it rains when you're here  
and it rains when you're gone  
'cause i was there when  
you said forever and always

you didn't mean it baby

I don't think so

oh, ohhhhh

oh, back off, baby back off,  
did you forget everything,  
back up, baby back up, did  
you forget everything

'cause it rains in your  
bedroom and everything is wrong,  
it rains when you're here and it  
rains when you're gone 'cause i  
was there when you said  
forever and always

oh, I said, at the phone, he  
still hasn't called and you feel  
so low, you can't feel nothing at  
all and you flashback to when we  
said forever and always. and it rains  
in your bedroom and everything is  
wrong, it rains when you're here and  
it rains when you're gone 'cause i was  
there when you said forever and always

you didn't mean it baby, we said  
forever and always  
yeah"

I was speechless that song was great and it did fit what she was going through.

"Wow, Tay! That song was great," I said congratulating her.

"Thanks, but do you know he still didn't call once since I hanged up," she said looking down.

"He's an idiot Tay," I said.

Taylor was about to say something when My Girl started blaring from my phone. It's been a month and I still didn't change that ringtone.

"It's Nick," I quietly said unsure if I should answer it or not.

"Answer it and see what he wants," she said reassuring me.

I picked up the phone and said, "Hello,"

"Hey Miles, whats up?" he asked rather happily

"Nothing really, home with Taylor," I said sort of bored and then Taylor kicked my leg I mouthed oww and she acted like she didn't do anything. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh how's Taylor," he asked.

"How do you think she is after getting dumped over the phone," I said sort of cruelly Taylor kicked me again, "what do you want Nick?'

"Umm…well I broke up with Selena," he said nervously.

"Okay, and you called me to tell me that," I said.

"Umm no well, Miles I really missed you, I really missed holding you in my arms, watching you sleep next to me, and hearing you whisper I love you forever and always into my ear," he said quietly. I snorted at his last comment; forever and always.

"Nick I don't know what to say so why don't I sing it for you," I said faking happiness.

"Okay Miles," he said a bit happier. Hah, he truly believed I was going to say I miss him and want him back, oh he's in for a surprise. I started singing the song I was writing earlier.

"It's six am and I'm wide awake  
Cuz I can't stop thinking bout  
The stuff you were sayin' to me  
And I, I can't let it slide  
The papers not here yet  
The suns not up  
But I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel inside  
I had one of those dreams that made it all so

Clear to me now  
I got a whole new perspective  
It's so clear to me now  
You can't treat me that way  
It appears to me how  
You tried to make me frame you  
It was me who was bein the fake  
So clear

Why did I smile when I hurt inside  
Said I was okay when I knew it's a lie  
I wanted to  
Believe in you  
You took your chances  
Woe was me  
So I'll just forgive you  
And set you free  
I'm on my way  
Yeah I'm steppin out of the haze  
And it's so

Clear to me now  
I got a whole new perspective  
It's so clear to me now  
You can't treat me that way  
It appears to me how long you tried to make me blame you  
It was me who was bein the fake  
So clear

I wanna put the past behind  
Try and maybe I can find better days  
The first time in a while  
Think I even feel this smile  
On my face  
Clear to me now  
I got a whole new perspective  
It's so clear to me now  
You can't treat me that way  
It's so

Clear to me now  
I got a whole new perspective  
It's so clear to me now  
You can't treat me that way  
It appears to me how long you tried to make me blame you  
It was me who was bein the fake  
So clear  
So clear  
So clear

Suns going down on a Saturday  
And I feel alright  
I feel okay"

Nick didn't say anything so I said, "Nick if you couldn't tell by now well it's clear to me now that I don't need you now, I don't need to hear you fake I love you forever and always, because the day you broke up with me you lost any chances getting back with me. If you asked me yesterday if I wanted you back I would've said yes in a heartbeat, but now I realized that not once did you ask how I was when I spent all those nights crying. When I needed you, you weren't there, but now that you want me I wont come running back. You can't always get what you want Nicholas Jerry Jones. This is our final goodbye.

Right before I hung up I heard him softly whisper, "I love you forever and always."

For once I didn't care about those words and didn't let them get to me. As I let the phone drop onto the sofa Taylor smiled and gave me hug. We started watching the rest of Titanic and finished all the junk food.

Forever and always is all but a lie and for once we were sick and tired of hearing those words.

[a/n]I was going to do this story differently where miley and taylor was having a sleepover and they were talking about forever and always, how the jobros changed, their replacements, and how their finally over their break up;taylor sings her song and then nick calls saying he misses miley and wants her back but she said no and that he cant always get what he wants. Anywho review on what you thought of it; I know its excessively long.


End file.
